


Piltover's Watchdogs

by Tawreline



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Friendship/Love, Guns, High Noon AU, Horror, Jealousy, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mutilation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twist, Romantic Comedy, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Theatre, V for Vendetta vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawreline/pseuds/Tawreline
Summary: After leaving Ionia, a young traveller settles in a new town called Piltover, inhabited by a community of the closest friends with the darkest secrets.Someone lets their gun slip and rumours about the newcomer are peppered by a serial killer on the loose.And so the Piltover's Watchdogs are on the case.INCOMPLETE - [cooking up original chars, plot & other, on hiatus most of the time sadly]
Relationships: High Noon Jhin/Reader, Khada Jhin/Reader, Lucian/Senna (League of Legends), Shieda Kayn/Reader, Twisted Fate/Yasuo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Arrival

Small in size yet luxurious with comfort, the wagon swayed at its wheels finally rolled on a surface that isn't crumbling sand and dust, creaking and crunching as it did so. The slight shake woke its passenger, as well as its driver. The exhausted horses whinnied, snorting at the cold midnight air around them. The two beautiful mares had been up all last evening and all night, dragging the carriage like a heavy ball on a chain, prodded by their drowsy owner every now and then. This town was fairly large for the environment it was built in, most buildings consisting of brick and wood, rather than purely wood, giving it a sturdy, western look. As the luggage hauled itself further in, a sleepy head peered out from within thick woollen blankets and cheap furs. The curious face caught sight of a looming shadow, like a massive basin that held the water, next to more dark buildings. Finally, a tall tower in the distance, visible only due to lanterns swinging in the wind. The said bell tower displayed the lateness of the hour, also meaning the inhabitants of this town were likely asleep.

Grumbling in response to climbing out of the warm blankets and be plunged into the desert cold, the shape in the wagon finally hopped off the back, after signalling the driver to stop at the best-looking inn they could see. The town was structured so that there were rows of prolonging buildings. This made navigation a little easier. The inn that the passenger picked was just at the edge of the short-lasting greenery this whole desert badlands had. It was positioned in such a way that the windows opposite the front porch peered out into the decaying treeline.  
Hastily, the person circled the wagon and gently nudged the dozing coachman.  
-"Gus, I can't thank you enough." she whispered, rummaging through her belongings to extend a hefty sack of concealed coins, "Here, as gratitude. Feed them well, won't you?" she beamed at the broad little man and his faithful mares, enticed in the almost-adrenaline feeling of an adventure afoot. Gus, despite his lack of sleep, helped the girl with her luggage, tipped his hat to say 'good luck' and they parted. She watched him go, hastily being reminded her outsider clothing did not aid her blending into the environment..

Now, she was truly alone.  
She, a fairly young girl with two heavy briefcases of her belongings, armed only with a dagger and ambition way above her pay grade, was stranded in a town she knew very little of, at night for that matter. It was very quiet, almost too quiet. 'Cause, she'd usually assume Piltover would be a bustling place full of cowboys and charm. 's sky orbs picked apart the building before her as she drew her shawl around herself once more as a shield to snapping cold, deciding to battle it with a good dinner and a soft bed. The girl picked up one bag each, and powered through the porch, only pausing to drop the bags with a somewhat heavy THUD. The floorboards creaked beneath her as she turned her head under the hood, wearily reassuring herself that being out here alone at night, with only sources of light being the dying lanterns on the streets (powered by harnessed sunlight magic) was 'safe'.

Brushing it off as being paranoid, the girl confidently stepped foot into the saloon.  
Funnily enough, it still radiated the energy of joy and human activity, reflected through the welcoming interior design and a bright orange oil lamp that swung ever so slightly in the idle breeze. The wood panelling was exceptionally great, as this seemed one of the high-profitable bars in the village. Though, there was nobody there to admire the sight of the various selections of alcohol with her. (Y/N) set her bags down, rotating around to get a closer look at the piano, which looked like it had its fair share of fond memories. It was also excellently taken care of. The lid was polished to perfection so much that the visitor dared not taint it as she approached. The rest of the piano looked fine and smooth, as if for a person to perform on it. (Y/N) grinned, picturing a cowgirl lying atop the musical instrument, singing in the stereotypical 'sexy' fashion.

But, of course, she could not linger if she wanted a humane place to sleep for the remainder of the night. Leaving her bags stashed under the tables, the red-robed traveller investigated the rest of the saloon. Finding the room with the plaque 'SARAH FORTUNE' just to the side of the long winding staircase upwards, 'To the rooms, ' she thought, the girl mustered the confidence to explain her situation.  
**Knock, knock, knock, knock** her knuckle tapped on the door, not too aggressively.

-"Khada? You again? I've had it-!" a female voice chimed out from behind the toned wood, much to (Y/N)'s relief, though she wasn't the person the voice called for. For a few moments, there was audible jingling, as if a belt had been fiddled with. Reflexively, the outsider didn't feel she had to fear anything, maybe due to feeling the warmth in her voice. True, however, she was a tad shocked when the wooden barrier between them opened, and the pooling candlelight from within the chambers lit up a gun pointing straight to (Y/N)'s confused face.

-"Oh- snappin' yordles. M'pologies, hunny." the gun holder with a heavy western accent also seemed taken aback, lowering the pistol dismally as the poor girl raised her own hands to prove she wasn't trying anything. She gulped, relieved to see the intimidating weapon lowered. The robed girl took the opportunity to examine the other. She was slim, yet possessed a highly attractive body shape. Though not seen well through her pyjamas and partially concealed by the lush blonde locks, her female features stood out more than anyone the traveller has ever met.  
-"What possessed ya to come in the dead o' night?" the woman pressed, looking her visitor up and down as if she were foreign to her completely. "You must be new, I ain't seen your pretty face 'round here." the blonde woman gestured for the guest to follow as she busied herself behind the bar.  
-"I just arrived..." (Y/N) admitted, taking a seat on the barstool, feeling the comfort of something soft underneath her for once in those painful hours beside barrels.  
-"Can tell. Ya've got the element of surprise on me, thatt'a for sure." They shared a chuckle as the blonde woman warmed up a midnight snack consisting of grilled potatoes and a funny-smelling cacti dish. And for that, (Y/N) couldn't be more thankful. As the owner of the bar set the steaming food in front of her guest, the younger girl couldn't help but shine a smile before diving in. A gesture kindly returned by the other woman, who was leaning over the counter, still somewhat sleepy.

-"Does everyone pull guns out on their guests around here?" joked the traveller, in between fistfuls of the best food she'd tasted. 

-"Uh, no, actually. I s'pose not, " she paused, her plump lips curling to one side as she chose her next words, "yu'see, just about a week ago, some crazy stuff began happenin' here... an' a girl's gotta do what she gotta, y'know." she refused to elaborate more as she felt the younger girl's eyes pierce her in newfound curiosity. 

"Don't let that worry you, sweetheart. I'll get ya a room for tonight, and no problem." the madame chuckled again, upon registering her guest's muffled hum of appreciation. 

Oh, if only the poor thing knew. 

And only a few exchanged pleasantries and cups of softened alcohol later did Sarah get to finally close the door as she watched her new fellow townee settle into her room. It's almost as if she'd passed out the moment her head felt the pillow. 'Quite tha sweet kid, ' thought the woman, dimming the lights and heading to her own bed to deal with this encounter tomorrow.

Through her half-lidded eyes, (Y/N) could see the window. Bathed blue in the moon's beautiful cloak.  
-"So I get the view of the woods." she processed, not long after slipping into a deep, well-deserved dream.


	2. [2] The Rusty Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newcomer is introduced to Piltover in its morning light, and shining weapons in Sarah Fortune's tavern.

A **loud** yawn escaped his lips with satisfaction as the warrior sat up in his bed and stretched, giving his body the wake-up call he needed to leap out of bed and proceed about his daily routine of splashing ice-cold water over himself after getting dressed, causing his favourite shirt to sink with dampness  
Yasuo groaned, much like an annoyed child, hoping the moisture will evaporate in the scorching sun over the day. His partner was not in bed beside him, thus he must be downstairs, as usual, assumed Yasuo. Not expecting anything new today, the town brawler fondly grasped his harmonica, it never leaving his side as his one and faithful friend. Of course, he had his real friends, but he couldn't put his lips on them and make music, now, could he? Yasuo's attire was as casual as can be; his favourite cape of crimson and gold to match his blade and comically oversized hat. Nevertheless, the ladies always babbled about how "Handsome and Brave Watchman Yasuo" was. And frankly, that's all the ego boost the brown-haired man needed.

He descended the stairs, coming up to his favourite man in the darn world and partner in solving crime; a man known as Twisted Fate. But when they were alone, Yasuo was told he could call him Toby. Tirelessly, the man in question was actually reading some newspaper with a shot of whiskey in hand. When he noticed the other man, he descended his boots from the dining room table, watching him step into the room for a bite of breakfast before their usual patrol.

-"Mornin', bush-head." poked Fate, throwing his head back to stare at his partner upside-down.  
Yasuo shot him a mocking smile, taking a moment to examine Fate's features, as the ritual was per morning. He still hasn't changed by a bit. In all those years of knowing each other, even up close, Fate remained a well-polished man and excellent-as-always Sheriff of Piltover. His trimmed beard, contrasted to Yasuo's own grumbly appearance, including the hair, which Tobias always kept shoulder-length, meanwhile Yasuo giggled like an idiot whenever he felt his own swishing and bouncing in the wind as ran along with his goofy hat. Tobias had some cool card tricks, while all Yasuo ever did was drink. Funny how they ended up together, though.

-"Good morning to you too, Tobias. " he chose to ignore the obvious prank, instead, turning his attention to the breakfast consisting of a 'masterfully made' orchestra of eggs with a side of bacon bits. Though the wind watchman possessed no knowledge on how to cook, he made up for it by practising in his own time. This had beautifully paid off last winter, when Fate fell ill and was nursed back to health with Yasuo's own "secret" recipe of broth. Even though Fate taught his partner that himself, it was still nice to see it put to good use. Suddenly seeing the sheer amount of eggs the younger man prepared for himself, Tobias spoke up, amused.

-"You ain't goin' to eat all that yourself now, are you,?" the statement stopped the other man midway, his mouth ready to dig in.

-"Yeah, Tob, I'm _hungry_." Yasuo justified, stuffing his face with the meal unceremoniously.

-"Bit rude not to share, 's all." Fate adjusted his newspaper to hide his face again, knowing perfectly well the guilt poison had worked. Smirking ear to ear behind the paper, the Sheriff heard his partner's annoyed groan.

-"Fine then. Here. Can't say I ain't do stuff for ya." The watchman adjusted his sword before passing the plate with half the contents of the original breakfast to his superior.

-"Thanks, love." Fate replied lightly, catching Yasuo's eyes for a brief moment. Of course, the man with the harmonica was blushing at this. 'Always something as small as this to get him riled up.' thought Tobias, feasting on his prize on the plate while Yasuo scanned the newspaper aimlessly, ready for the day by taking a massive shot of whiskey. Not an uncommon occurrence.

Yasuo got restless, bored of watching his spouse eat. In an orderly fashion, he'd shifted next to Fate on the coffee-coloured leather couch, leaning against his shoulder half-asking to be noticed. Fate, however, knew this trick way too well and responded by stabbing a bit of fried egg to the tip of the fork and levelling it with Yasuo's mouth, who took it without question, munching on the much rich food. Fate smirked, setting the plate aside and running his ungloved fingers through Yasuo's soft hair.

-"C'mon, a check-up is in order."

\------------------------------------------------------

Sarah Fortune ruffled her lavish hair, arranging it into its usual loose ponytail swinging by her waist. Her cutesy sleepwear was neatly folded atop her pillow - the bed looked old-fashioned, yet incredibly cosy for such a minuscule bedchamber. The inhabitant had decorated the walls with old wanted posters with big red crosses on them to mark her past life's victories, usually lit by the warm candlelight. Sarah's mind was hazy - she was sure that it was just the drowsiness from overworking at her tavern. She changed into her waitress uniform - dull cowboy jeans and a wild crop top to match her sharp eyes. And her guns. Never without her weapons. Suddenly, as Sarah slipped into a doze leaning against her closet door, the realisation of what happened yesterday hit her like a brick. She jolted out of her room and trotted up the stairs past the already woken guests. She travels to the occupied room, where the red-cloaked girl from yesterday had stayed the night. A few quick knocks protruded from the blonde woman as she hoped to show the best hospitality she could.  
-"Darn, I nearly- " 

The door creaked open only a short while after her enquiry, and the sight of (Y/N)'s appearance, now in clear sunlight, cut her off as she was forced to smile. The girl looked like she was turning all night! Messy (H/C) curls hung about her sleep-infatuated eyes and she remained in the same clothes she arrived in yesterday.

-"Aw, (Y/N). Lemme help a sister out here." Sarah welcomed herself in after the girl's friendly nod, noting how nothing except the bed was touched. Her guest was really tired yesterday. Nevertheless, the tavern owner grabbed a brush and gestured the younger girl to sit on the chair. Gently, the brush separated (Y/N)'s hairs and straightened them. It was an adorable sight, almost as if Sarah had another sister figure in her life. (Which frankly wasn't enough) Neither spoke, but the girl yawned, still coming to her senses after being pulled from the most comfortable bed she'd ever had the pleasure dreaming in.

-"I'll repay you for this, Ms Sarah." (Y/N) finally piped up, breaking the quiet noises of the brush stroking her locks.  
-"Sarah, hunny. Just Sarah. And, you know I could use some help in the bar, " she sighed in reply, willing to accept all the help she could get. "oh, and y'wanna be meetin' all my friends from 'round, it'll be fun!" added she, twirling the girl's (H/C) mane into a thin yet neat braid. Sarah took a step back to admire her work, beaming at her precious guest. (Y/N) agreed, rushing to the bathroom to rinse her face, leaving the older woman with her thoughts as she folded up a change of clothes for the girl. Like another brick in the face, she realised she had customers to tend to downstairs, taking off again.

(Y/N) shuddered as the water made contact with her skin, softened by the tender blankets and pillows she spent her night in. The bathroom was a solitary place where, surprisingly, everything seemed modern. Oddly standing out from the rest of the tavern, like a small pocket dimension of its own. Nonetheless, the girl continued grooming herself. Not for anyone in particular but you know, in case she needs to make a good first impression. She examined her attire, choosing to do something rather than stay in the sand-infested shawl. She finished up brushing her pearly whites and slipped back into her new permanent chambers. With a warm rush of gratitude, she noticed the stack of new outfits. Upon further examination, it was a slim, sleeveless shirt that cupped the girl's breasts well, accompanied by a high-cut leather jacket with funny-looking tassels at the collar. Of course, the Piltover maiden look wouldn't be complete without a gold-strap belt and khaki pants.  
It suited her perfectly, though the pockets for gun holsters were empty, and that she wanted to change. 'Ooh, but you know what?' she told herself, turning and posing in the mirror, examining herself from all angles, surprised at how she blends in now, 'I do need a hat...'  
\------------------------------------------------------

-"Sarah? Where've _you_ been?! I'm struggling here!" snapped Cassiopeia as the blonde ran down to join her fellow waitress at the bar, serving hungry guests like a 'busy bee' she always is. Cassiopeia always attracted attention, but not the kind Sarah always received. Though she possessed the upside of a woman, the rest of her was, in fact, a huge snake tail. Since day one, Sarah was always fond of their sibling-like companionship. When Sarah could not fight with her guns, the 'snake' would gladly step in with razor-sharp claws. Though helping each other out carrying the eggs and bread around was good enough for now.  
-"M'pardon, Cass. We gotta guest." Sarah replied apologetically, frantically scanning the tabs that were now piling up and rushing to complete them as the rush hour settled in. Fate and Yasuo's morning duty was ending soon.

-"Don't we have 'em all damn week?" the other waitress called from the other side of the room as she served two men who scowled at her slithering behind. She ignored such disdain, as usual. Curiously, she made her way to Sarah, who'd been pouring some drinks for the already merry men celebrating whatever they do at the crack of dawn. Sarah had registered her colleague's question, but before she could answer, the girl in question appeared, an eager expression on her face as she twirled in front of the two. Unphased by Cassiopeia's appearance entirely.

-"Good morning, I'm (Y/N) (Y/LM)," she added, watching the snake-woman's slits narrow on her as she was examined up and down. Ms Fortune gave a cheer of approval, glad at the thought of more hands to run the bustling business.  
-"Better than before, eh? C'mon, we oughta serve these bastards." Sarah was already dragging the newcomer to the bar, where (Y/N) took great interest in reading all the labels, particularly the ones that plastered dangerous-looking liquids; crimson and sometimes electric blue in colour, reflecting the playful sunlight rays seeping in from the glass panes. The girl paid close attention to what the older woman taught her, enjoying exploring the intriguing Piltover technology. Cass, bored out of her mind, watched them from behind the bar, occasionally moving away to deliver or pick up a serving. 

The parlour was now less full of townsfolk. Most have moved away, to pursue some fun activity or to attend work. Now, it was mostly lazy customers chatting about whatnot. Sarah was proud; the new town member of Piltover had given both waitresses some great help, and they even managed to secure a deal- (Y/N) would work at the tavern, and could stay and eat there to her heart's content. Cass was very pleased with the rest she'd gotten, mumbling about how it wasn't easy not having feet. The three women could eventually sit down at a table shifted into a corner with five chairs around it, as if for a specific number of people. It was like a VIP table, right beside the piano, which was still shut, untouched. (Y/N) wiped the sweat off her brow, continuing her story about Ionia in greater detail as her new friends pressed on, curious to hear about the foreign cities. Time went on, and the women laughed, sharing a generous drink of soft liquor. And the newcomer couldn't be happier.

-"Be right there!" Sarah called to the customers, groaning as she was forced to get up again and carry more drinks around. Cassiopeia had slid into the kitchen, making herself busy by washing the mountains of dishes piled from **just** the breakfast.  
Meanwhile, the girl fiddled with her braid in dullness, watching the leaves outside the tavern sway with the soft breeze. Nothing really had to be done at the moment, so what's the harm in-  
Her thoughts were cut short as a **loud** piano key was pressed, no, _hit_. The poor girl jumped from her seat, startled as she wheeled to face the source of the sound directly behind her. To her surprise, there was a person sitting at the musical instrument, eyes locked onto hers. The girl felt intimidated by the stare. She found herself lost in the warm eyes of a fairly young male with sleek black hair tied into a neat bun at the back of his head. Complete with a pomegranate-toned bandana around his neck. His hefty chest rose and dropped, visible through his white shirt below a dull, dusty blue vest, the cowboy appearance achieved with dark jeans and high rider boots with golden spurs, which were positioned on the piano pedals.


	3. [3] Focused Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our traveller meets the rest of Madam Fortune's friends, igniting something interesting with Piltover's marshall, much to Jhin's disapproval.

-"I- " he began, finally breaking the silence between them and chuckling, amused.

-"My sincerest apologies, darling. Are you alright?" he stood up with a slight jingle. Gently, the pianist's firm fingers closed around the still somewhat spooked maiden. He graced her with courtesy and brushed his lips against the female's delicate hand. Very gentlemanlike. (Y/N) recognised he was no threat, and dropped her guard, almost hysterical at what just occurred.  
-"You startled me, that's all, " she replied, flashing her infamous charming smile and meeting the man's amber stare again. He politely returned the gesture. He seemed different from the other men (Y/N) has observed through serving them in the tavern; his legs were long and slim, calves barely visible due to the high footwear, but they were appealing. He was taller than most - definitely towering above the girl. The pianist's chest was broad and well-built for a mobile athlete.  
-"Forgive my curiosity, " he spoke up again, a slight smirk playing on his lips. He took a step away, his gaze travelling the girl's features. "I don't believe I've seen such a beauty in this town before." The girl, felt a surge of heat possess her cheeks as she could feel his sights on her.  
-"Erm, I've just arrived yesterday night." he nodded, acknowledging, his half-lidded eyes resting upon (Y/N)'s braid before he bowed again.

-"Khada. Khada Jhin, at your service." Was it just her, or did the man seem a bit shy? He carried himself so well, it was impossible to tell if he had an expression of any emotion. She had to work with his words and his tone, which was like tasting a foreign drink to her ears, however odd that sounded, she enjoyed his sophisticated choice of words. His high-spoken manner was quite interesting, to say the least.  
-"(Y/N)(Y/LN). A pleasure to meet you, Khada." his name rolled off her tongue, plunging the two into yet another staring contest, a never-changing smile playing on the pianist's face. Not sure whether to continue this competition or ask further questions, the newcomer adhered to the musical instrument that stood behind them.  
-"Pretty thing, " she remarked, remembering how Khada got her attention in the first place. Why did he _slam_ that one key?

They were interrupted, however, by a gust of a whirlwind crashing through the doors.  
It was only medium-sized, but it flipped over the table and sent it flying across the room, causing the surrounding customers to jump out of harm's way. Through the whistling of the wind and shrieking of Cassiopeia, a loud, commanding voice bellowed. Very strict and **very** angry.  
-"YASUO!" the cowgirl called out, stomping her way from around the corner, hands on her guns in frustration. She kicked through the shutters of the tavern and disappeared from view. However, the angered yells were very much still heard from the outside.

-"Oh, my deities..." muttered Cass, slithering her way over to Khada and (Y/N) to make sure the two were unscathed. Thankfully, they were alright. (Y/N) seemed amused and curious about the cause of the blast. Khada, as if reading her mind, gestured for her to exit first, holding the kicked-through shutters in a gentleman-like manner, to which the girl nodded gratitude.

Outside, Sarah held a man down on the rocky ground. Not forcing him down by the guns, as one would assume, but by holding onto his ear, hard. From only a few feet away, (Y/N) could see the man's wincing as the woman argued with another man who stood over this Yasuo, who was clutching his hat to his chest, sometimes firing back a few words in self-defence. Next to her, Jhin snickered gleefully.  
-"Quite satisfying to see Yasuo get the treatment he deserves," he drawled in triumph, vaguely gesturing towards the man on the ground, embarrassed as the blonde turned her attention back to him. Now, she was pointing towards the holes in her shutters, by which the pair stood. From what (Y/N) could gather, Yasuo was the perpetrator of the disturbance. Bad news for him. Though it seemed like the taller man with shoulder-length hair and a red bandana, similar to Jhin's, was attempting to save his partner from further yelling.

Normally, this isn't the type of thing (Y/N) would watch. The female **hated** violence, and the aftermath. But watching Fortune bring a man almost double her height down to knee height surely was something else. Nonetheless, the girl wheeled around, and stepped foot back into the cosy shade of the tavern, glancing back to catch Jhin questioningly looking at her.

-"Oh, I was going to ask. You play the piano?" she raised her eyebrows, already knowing the answer, but trying to segway into it smoothly, interested in hearing the tunes. Much to her delight, Jhin stopped leaning against the porch fence and promptly led the guest back to the piano, looking rather excited.  
-"Of course! Do hark, my rose."

x 

Khada's slim fingers applied little to no pressure to the keys before they were flooded with a blissful tune, one which reminded (Y/N) of her birthplace she'd forgotten. Its style carried the girl's lips into a delighted smile. Memories of Ionian forests emerged, tall trees swinging in the chilly air as the red-cloaked traveller climbed over rocks, acing obstacles armed with nothing but a knife...  
-"...you play so well, Jhin." she perked up as the artist hit the last note, closing his amber eyes as if to relish the moment. Returning the smile and a deep bow, he nodded.  
-"I appreciate someone who understands my artistic value. Thank you, my rose."

His gaze lingered on her own for a moment, his friendly demeanour never falling. Not until the saloon doors swung open by two newcomers. So casually, the pair almost took in the abundant light around them as they occupied the two stools at the bar, chatting with an amused Cassiopeia. Jhin almost wrinkled his nose at the larger figure; the distaste was too obvious.

-"Who are they, Khada?" the lady innocently asked, watching them remove their long robes. One was a man, tall and broad, with an impressively large, dark braid swishing behind him as he walked. His back was turned to the pair as he gulped the outpouring whiskey, burdening the seat next to him with a massive scythe embedded with an alien glowing material that blazed more fiercely than any lamp in the tavern. His laugh boomed through the conversation of the other tavernstayers - gruff and harsh as him and his female companion shared stories with the scaly barmaid.

-"Hm...? Oh, they? Just mere outlaws. I wouldn't associate with K- "  
Jhin's bitter tone was interrupted by Sarah, who had just returned to the saloon, stopping dead in her tracks and exclaiming at the sight of her guests. It seemed the whole ordeal with Yasuo and the other man had been resolved.  
-"My _deities_!"  
The woman trotted to the pair, hugging them tightly with each arm. (Y/N) watched, eager to find out more, while Jhin rolled his eyes disapprovingly and pretended to clean the already shining piano. Specifically, the girl's eyes fixated on the man - he was also twice Sarah's size and wore a darker hue of more sophisticated cowboy attire, enveloped in thick leather gloves with straps paired with intimidating spikes on the left portion of his shoulder.

As if on queue, the blonde frantically waved her guest over, ushering to meet her friends. Without a second thought, the girl left Jhin's stage and marched ahead, unnoticing Jhin's disappointed look from behind her, and extending a friendly hand to the woman first, out of courtesy. Her tall hat nestled on long black hair, shielding the hard eyes from the outside sunlight, though she didn't take it off inside. Her grip was secure, and smile bright, contrasting her dark clothing - simple short dress along with hide leggings for comfort, enveloped in a tight vest. The woman's voice was deep and silky as she sized the smaller girl up.  
-"Caitlyn. . My pleasure, you must be new." Caitlyn tipped her hat, throwing an arm around Sarah's shoulders and placing the other on her own hip. The girl managed a sort of an impressed gasp, studying the large sniper rifle attached to the back of the taller woman. After downing her whiskey shot, Caitlyn turned her attention to her companion, who until now sat silently, still facing away from the women and oftentimes glancing down at the scythe with disapproval, as if the weapon had insulted his mother.

-"This right 'ere is Shieda Kayn himself. Ain't just a pretty face, y'know." Both other women giggled as a rustle of amusement came from the guy. Immediately, (Y/N) turned her head to face Shieda, whose features are distinguishable in the lantern glow.  
-"(Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N)." The girl's stare fixated on a bit of his face that seemed to be corrupted by the same sort of metallic material that rested on his shoulder, which she found a little odd, but was not one to judge. Unbothered, Kayn ran a gloved hand through the charcoal locks. His eyes blazed with the same energy as his weapon, but matched with his toffee-coloured suit embroidered with gold and a smart bow, very deluxe in appearance. (Y/N) could feel her own cheeks heat as if the spitting flame in Kayn's eyes were a real glow. Shieda's edges twisted into a smirk. A large hand, much bigger than the girl's, seized her wrist, the same lips then gently lowered, feathering a kiss on the traveller's small hand. (Y/N) could feel her heart throbbing faster than the clock ticked. After the peck, Kayn stood up to full height, almost glaring the girl down. It was like her voice was lost the longer their pupils met.  
-"Such a delight, (Y/N)..."

-" **Kayn!** " a voice suddenly called, sounding rather breathless. The group spun around to face Jhin, who had his signature smile on like an etched mask. The pianist stepped down to the bar, half-stumbling in his rush.  
-"Ah, Khada. You're still here. Does Sarah pay you to clean the piano or somethin'?" drawled the broader man. The two cowboys approached each other in an orderly fashion, each shaking hands. Though Khada's own hand appeared almost as small as (Y/N)'s in comparison to the other's worn palms. She even suppressed an urge to giggle as Jhin winced a little at how hard Kayn squeezed his hand, trying his best to hide it.  
Sarah and Caitlyn whispered to each other behind the girl, most likely discussing tales and adventures and admiring how time passed. (Y/N) approached the men, who still kept their handshake going, each glaring into the other's eyes, not the way they look at her, but with a reawakened repugnance. Cassiopeia disappeared into the next room after silently cringing at the scene.

-"Hey, so, what do you say we grab more drinks?" Deciding to interfere before Jhin's hand was crushed, the cowgirl looked up to the scythe wielder, who let go of Khada's fragile artist hand, tossing a shit-eating grin as Jhin nonverbally cussed, crossing his arms again. 'Yikes,' she thought, almost surprised at the reactions.  
-"I don't drink at day, darlin-" Khada began, nervously shifting at the sight of the scythe, frowning as another voice disrupted.  
-"Great idea. I'll have a bigger glass, please!" Shieda roared instead, beckoning (Y/N) to come to serve at the bar.

Jhin pursed his lips disapprovingly. This wasn't going well. At this rate, he would have to take extreme measures to avoid this... dirty street poser. Kayn was ruining _everything_ , and he hadn't even had a chance to talk with this unusually charming girl properly. To talk, to entice, to investigate. He was curious, she caught his eye, piqued his interest, lured him in with that sense of adventure. Khada could not afford to lose to that cocky pimp again. He wordlessly observed Kayn raise the tumbler of golden liquid, bitterly admiring his ability to down so much alcohol within mere seconds. Unfortunately, this had also seemed to impress (Y/N), who laughed along. 'Is she really that oblivious?' Jhin rested his chin on his fist, biting the walls of his mouth in deep thought. It was until he spotted the perfect opportunity. 

At that moment, the half-shattered saloon shutters swung open, two more men stepping in, arms around each other, laughing like the drunk idiots that they were.  
" **IT'S NOON! IT'S NOON, FELLERS!** " yelled Yasuo, throwing his gloved fist in the air, cheering for more drinks. The man following Yasuo slid off the dark brown cowboy hat, shuffling over to the barstool, while Yasuo supported the cheer by whipping out a minigun and firing a shot into the ceiling, earning booming laughter and another loud scream from Sarah, loud enough to be heard from a different room. The appearance of the town sheriff triggered another wave of customers eager to join whatever festivity went around. The room instantly emanated odours of sweat, alcohol and the barkeeps rushed to settle everyone down, while Yasuo crusaded the crowd waving his hat.

This stole Kayn's attention, giving Jhin leverage to seize the girl's wrist, however gently, and pull her away from the bar, both suddenly back at the table for eight.  


-"We don't want to risk getting hit by a table, do we?" he joked, settling down beside (Y/N). Thankfully, she didn't seem to mind, and showed newfound interest in watching the dust slowly fall from the ceiling as Sarah's booming bootsteps shushed the saloon. Yasuo paled. 

-"What gives ya two the **right** to be beatin' the ol' Guns like this, " her shrill voice finally broke the silence, as she descended from the staircase. -"especially after you nearly beat down ma doors?" the blonde looked ready to decapitate the watchman, who stupidly smiled and shrugged at his actions. Just then, Caitlyn shifted from her seat and slowly strolled to Sarah, the only sounds being the tinkle of the water in the kitchen and the clink of the silver spurs. Her arms wrapped around Sarah's shoulders, and she leaned against the furious blonde. 

-"Now, now. Ther's a better way to settle tha', " she glanced back at Fate, who was rubbing the dark circles below his disappointed eyes. Yasuo's heart dropped, too, watching the way Tobias rose, curtseying the two women, 

-"M'apologies, ladies... gents," he tipped his hat, letting his sheriff badge glint in the lantern light, "my partner didn't mean to show no disrespect, Sarah." She folded her arms, eyes rolling anywhere but TF's bowed head. 

-"Ah, what the 'ell. I owe ya one, " she finally snapped, sighing in defeat. Though not entirely, as she faced the cowering Yasuo again, "you're a damn lucky bastard." threatened the owner of the saloon he nearly wrecked. 

Jhin snorted. Not loud enough to disrupt the horrible attempt at not being fined, but (Y/N) shot him an amused glance. He watched the whole ordeal as if it was a comedy performance, fingers covering his widening smirk, tracing his bandana at the chin. The silence was thankfully broken as laughter emerged from the men, who took great pleasure in teasing the watchman. 

-"Got yer ass handed to ya again, dipso." (Y/N) heard them yell and burst with laughter. Fate slumped back into his drink, quietly chatting with the barmaid, running fingers through his slick hair. Caitlyn a went off towards the chamber under the staircase, her long rifle disappearing behind the door silently. 

-"So, " Shieda's voice suddenly, and much calmly, chimed, "what're you two schemin'?" he dropped into the seat next to the girl, his arms sliding on the back of (Y/N)'s chair, smirking at Jhin maliciously.


	4. [4] A Symphony for the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> symphony  
> /ˈsɪmf(ə)ni/  
> noun  
> an elaborate musical composition, typically in four movements, at least one of which is traditionally in sonata form.
> 
> (Y/N) finds pieces of herself in the mysterious pianist as a party begins to brew in her name.

-"Certainly planning the welcoming party for our dear guest here, " Jhin's voice was on the edge of sounding rude, but he played around it so well even the girl assumed it was out of fatigue. "would you call the others over for an introduction?" he smiled up at Kayn, who returned the gesture and tapped his scythe with a free hand. Maliciously. But no,  
-"What a great idea, I'll have Cait assemble everyone in a bit. In the meantime, " his glowing eye refocused on the curious girl to his left, "do tell me what you've seen in Ionia, hun."

Jhin bit his tongue. A little too hard. It was infuriating watching Kayn do his usual dirty business and sloppy moves to impress her. No way she fell for it - must be polite. Just like Jhin, she's biding time and waiting for this... marshall to piss off and find a drink. Yes, yes. Surely. A few minutes of Jhin pouting in silence and he's saved by an exhausted Twisted Fate dragging himself into his seat opposite (Y/N), nodding to each of the men. He gave her a smile and extended a gloved hand,

-"Afternoon, miss. I'm the town sheriff, TF, you may call me, "  
Kayn leaned closer to her ear to the point she could feel his breath on her neck, triggering Jhin's internal yet silent anger once more.  
-"That's the same sheriff who lets _that_ guy, " Kayn jerked his thumb back at the crowd with Yasuo, "run free like no tomorrow. Ain't that right?"  
TF chuckled but said nothing, shaking hands with the smiling girl. Jhin folded his arms and yawned.  
-"(Y/N) (L/N), a pleasure."

-"I've got an idea, Fate." Kayn opened his mouth again, slyly moving his arm closer around the girl. "What say you we welcome miss (Y/N) here with one of our best drinks?"  
-"Absolutely, we ain't seen a new face since Maye's baby, and by death, I need a drink right 'bout now, " Sarah trotted back to the table, plopping into a seat next to Kayn. She looked tired, but happy, and excitedly turned to her guest.  
-"What drinks you prefer, hunny?"

-"Oh, well, Ionia isn't very strong on alcohol bu-" her voice was cut off by Kayn, who snorted and pointed his thumb in Yasuo's direction,  
-"You can say that again."

Jhin cringed. Sarah shook her head and rubbed her brow, while Fate frowned.  
-"Poor taste, partner."  
-"Whaat? Just kiddin', Fate, no need for cards now, " Kayn mocked in a singsong voice. 

-"So, I could take out my Butterbeer stock today for y'all, sound good hunny?" Sarah redirected the tense conversation, beaming at (Y/N) once more.  
-"Sarah, dear, did Lucian mention his time of arrival today?" Jhin finally spoke up, no longer leaning in his chair like a statue. In response, Sarah shook her head and went off to take an order. Jhin quietly stood up too, politely nodding towards the lady and retreating to his piano. No doubt preparing for tonight's special performance.

That leaves (Y/N) with Fate and Kayn, who had already begun to talk about his time in Ionia. Boring, murky stuff. Even the town sheriff sitting across from them had taken out a peculiar deck of cards and shuffled each one with precision. Very few things interested her, so she nodded and falsely 'ooh' and 'aah'd at him hoping he'd quiet down. The sun rays sparkling outside the tavern seemed more fun. They glittered off of clean beer mugs and amber whiskeys on the tables Cassiopeia and Sarah served. Thankfully, Fate had finished sorting the deck and turned his attention to the girl.  
-"So, (Y/N), you got a place worked out?"  
-"Oh. Right, yes. Sarah's kind enough to let me stay here, for service, that is."  
Fate chuckled, nodding his head in understanding. The girl was just happy someone else but Kayn was speaking.  
-"Good on ya. Though seems Sarah needs a bit of help 'bout now, " He gestured towards the huge group of men just coming in through the Guns' doors. "Go on, we won't mind." 

Internally beaming as the sheriff tipped his hat, (Y/N) shot out of the chair, hurrying to carry trays of beverages and snacks. Kayn muttered in annoyance but chose not to interfere. 

A few hours into the business work and intense heat from all the laughter and cooking food, Sarah could see that the newcomer couldn't take any more - she wasn't used to nonstop service like she and her sister was. Gently, she stopped the girl and took the full tray from her exhausted hands with en energetic laugh.  
-"Take a break, hunny, ain't no shame in hard work, " (Y/N) grinned apologetically and ran her fingers through her hair in relief, "Take them two glasses by the sink, fetch 'em to Khada for me, will ya?"

Carefully carrying each goblet, she watched them carefully to make sure there are no spills of the sweet-smelling bubbling liquid inside. Working only a few hours has taught her how to have a steady grip, manoeuvring around tables until she arrived onto the stage, hearing a humble melody pause as Jhin looked up.  
-"Hello again, my rose."

-"Sarah said this is for you, " she delicately set both glasses on the shiny piano, glimpsing a reflection on the closed lid of the instrument. 'So beautiful', she wondered, noticing Jhin's watchful eyes on her. Their gazes met and (Y/N) found herself rooted, unable to look away.  
-"So considerate of her... and thank you, " he nodded, taking an elegant sip of the drink. Then, the pianist cocked his head towards the second untouched glass.  
-"I believe she considered you as well. Do enjoy, I had to beg Sarah for weeks just to import it."  
-"O-oh," the lady curiously brought the glass to her lips, slightly taken aback when the bubbles tickled her throat, the sugary contents practically melted gold on her tongue, "That's... so delicious? Oh my- what **is** this?" Almost surprised at the tenderness of it, she tasted her own lips for traces of the leftover liquor, astonished.

Jhin nodded with a smile, in approval of her reaction. He took another sip himself, closing the amber eyes for a moment.  
-"Rose gold wine, my dear. It appears you love it just as much as I do, " he opened his eyes to witness (Y/N) eagerly tasting the wine again. Something about it brought up so many memories, like Jhin's piano melodies, the taste serenaded a passion and it showed as much as it hid within the bubbles.  
-"Ionia."  
-"Exactly, my rose. I'm very familiar with the delicacies in that region." and again, the two found themselves in soft mutual silence, they drank peacefully, ignoring the booming laughter from the guests. On the stage, it was him and her, savouring. Khada finished first, and placed the goblet out of the way, as his fingers quickly found their designated places. A chord. Then two. (Y/N) opened her eyes and glanced down, a focused, slightly blood rushed pianist had resumed his practise. Three chords, he swayed as she leaned against the piano, goblet of happiness in hand. A fourth chord came so satisfyingly Caitlyn had walked over to join TF and Kayn at their reserved table. Jhin's breathing hardened, and the traveller exhaled through her nose a little.

-"You play beautifully."


End file.
